Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice
Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman is a sturdy character whose each special attack heals her team by half the of the damage dealt. It is wise to utilize her during the later parts of the battle and use her specials to heal a substantial amount of health and keep the battle going. Strategy Basic attacks Passive When Wonder Woman uses her special attacks, it triggers team healing, in which during the special's duration will heal the team from any damage dealt, including damage-over-time, similar to Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's team lifedrain aura. Her passive will not heal when damaging the Astro-Harness's Power Shield, or Killer Croc/Arkham's Armor. As of the 2.15 update, Wonder Woman is able to heal the entire team, including herself, with her passive. Interactions Good With * Characters or Gear that focus on power generation. * Despite not being explicitly apparent, if one is to apply a DoT to an opponent (i.e Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X) and then activate Wonder Woman's Special 2, the DoT damage will also be life drained during the Special 2's duration making any high DoT card an asset. * Wonder Woman/New 52: Her passive gives Justice League teammates lots of power when she uses her special attacks, allowing constant healing and power gain cycle between the two of them. * Wonder Woman/600 '& 'Harley Quinn/Animated: They both increase Power generation and Damage, which will allow Wonder Woman to use her specials more often and heal her teammates by a larger amount. * Green Lantern/Regime: Same as above, although to a slightly lesser extent as he does not boost damage and is a silver tier character. * LexCorp Set: The set makes her gain power instead of losing it when fighting against characters with power drain abilities. LexCorp Chest Armor V2 also makes her SP2 life drain, which stacks with her passive. * Gauntlets of Azrael and Overpowered 5-U-93-R Pill: '''Equipped with these Gears, Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice can be a reliable team healer - both through her 3-hit Combo-Ender and her Specials. Good Against *Batman/Batman Ninja: Wonder Woman’s passive is technically not Life Drain; she and her team would still heal from her damage dealt albeit lesser due to Batman’s damage mitigation. Countered By *Killer Frost: Killer Frost/Regime's passive greatly reduces Wonder Woman's healing effectiveness, while Killer Frost/Prime reduces her power generation, severely weakening the use of Wonder Woman's passive. *Killer Croc/Arkham: If he has enough armor built up, Wonder Woman's life drain may damage the armor, but will receive no healing from it. *Batman/Flashpoint: Batman's passive disables all healing after using his specials, rendering Wonder Woman's passive temporarily useless. *Scorpion/Klassic: Scorpion will render the Burn DOT on Wonder Woman’s SP2 (should she ever manage to land it unblocked but not KO Scorpion) obsolete. Abilities Here are '''Wonder Woman's abilities. Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman's Shield Toss hits 3 times instead of 1, and the first two hits are melee while the last resembles the regular Shield Toss, making it impossible to combo after her heavy basic attacks, unlike other versions of Wonder Woman. Although her SP2, "Fires of Hephaestus", can be chained from her heavy basic combo, only the 1st hit can hit the opponent, negating the 2nd part of the special. The second part of Fires of Hephaestus will also be negated if the first part is blocked or knocks out an opponent. Despite the description, Fires of Hephaestus burns for 8 seconds. The total damage is roughly equal to 122% of her damage stat (prior to upgrades; as opposed to 120% norm), but without the burn it only amounts to 82%, which is the only part that applies her passive. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Shield, Sword, Boots, Tiara, and Gauntlets. *Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman was first seen on a WB Games forum admin's giphy account after Batman/Dawn of Justice's official preview, before being officially revealed in her own preview. *Although in the preview clip, it shows her health stats as 1500, but in game, it turns out to be 1400 instead; making her to be another character that has their stats changed from the previews, which is the same as Batman/Dawn of Justice when his base damage stats was changed (1400 changed to 1300 instead). *She, along with Batman/Dawn of Justice and Superman/Dawn of Justice, are based off of the depiction of the characters in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. **Her combo-ender show her crossing her arms, creating a glowing shockwave and damaging the opponent, similar to her ability in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, as seen here. *Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman is the first Wonder Woman character to use her Lasso of Truth in her special 2, and she is the first to have it glow during her Super Move. *Unlike all the other versions of Wonder Woman, her Special 1 hits 3 times instead of 1. The first two hits are visually similar to Wonder Woman/Red Son's Special 2. Additionally, she's the only version of Wonder Woman to not have a figure design on her shield. *She will not heal her teammates when she uses her Supermove. *She has the same base stats as Darkseid/Apokolips. *All challenge characters released during the 2.8 update cannot be promoted with Power Credits. Thus, the highest Promotion they can have is Elite III (completing challenge 3 times total and buying an Early Access Pack). *During her challenge repeat from June 24th to July 1st of 2016, the Justice League Pack was brought back to the store, as one the her requirements was Aquaman. Additionally, if you obtain the first copy of her through her repeat challenge (or, if you missed her challenge before, and completed her challenge in the repeat this time), you can now promote her with Power Credits! Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Dawn of Justice characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Health regain for team Category:DOT damage Category:Burn Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:DOT added to special Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Different Special Animations